


The Magic Within

by FanfictionLover25



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionLover25/pseuds/FanfictionLover25
Summary: Basically the whole Solas romance but with a Male Elf Inquisitor. But I add some scenes of my own.





	The Magic Within

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first time writing on Archive. I hope this works.

* * *

 

 

 

"Quickly!" Solas yelled, "Before more come through!"

He took hold on the Elf's arm and shoved it toward the fade rift, closing it almost instantly. The future Inquisitor look at the Solas confused.

 

"What did you do?"

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."

He was taken back by surprise.

" _I_ closed that thing." He looked down at his marked hand. "How?" To which Solas responded.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." Levellen looked at his hand once more. "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra stepped in after gathering all the information.

"Possibly." Solas replied, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" Varric said while adjusting his gloves."Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He walks over to the young Mage and introduced himself. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and ocassially unwelcome tagalong." He glanced at Cassandra to which she glared at him.

"Are you with the Chantry or…?" The Elven Male asked making Solas let out and a light chuckle.

"Was that a serious question?" Solas asked.

"Technically im a prisoner, just like you."

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary." Cassandra said.

"Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, Considering current events." Varric sighed in annoyance. The Elf decided to change the subject.

"That's… a nice crossbow you have there." He said nervously. Varric smiled.

"Ah, isn't she?" The Dwarf looked back at his crossbow on his back. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You  _named_ your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley." 

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra yelled. "Your help is appreciated. Varric. But-"

"Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupted her. "Your soldiers are not in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra made a disgusted noise knowing that he was right.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am glad to see you still live."

"He means, " Varric started " 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.' " The Elf turned to Solas.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all."

"Like you, Solas is an apostate." Cassandra pointed out. To which Solas replied annoyed.

"Technically all Mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He looked at the other apostate. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle Mage. I came to offer any help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin." Solas finished. The future Inquisitor nodded.

"That's a commendable attitude." 

"Merely a sensible one, Although sense appears to be in short supply right now." He turned towards the female Warrior "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a Mage, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ Mage having such power." She nodded her head.

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." Her and Solas went ahead while the Elf and the Dwarf stayed still.

"Well, " Varric said. "Bianca's excited!" They both followed both Solas and Cassandra.

 

* * *

 

"The chosen of Andraste, " Solas said. " A blessed hero sent to save us all."

"Am I riding in on a shining steed?" The Elf said sarcastically.

"I would have suggested a Griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." Solas walled to the stone wall and continued. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He turned toward the Mage. "Every great war has its heroes, im just curious what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?" The Elf asked.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped into death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find the memories no other living being has ever seen.

"You fall asleep in the middle of Ancient Ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I  _do_ set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary."

"Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." Solas thought about it before he said. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?"  The Apostate questioned.

"I am an Apostate Mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a Divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating. But you understand my caution."

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?" Solas asked.

"However I had to" he answered.

"Thank you." Solas gave him a small smile. "For now, let us hope either the Mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach."

 

* * *

 

 

"What can I do for you?" Solas asked.

"What do you know about the Fade?" The Mage asked back.

"A great deal, from my wanderings. There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned."

"I'd like to know more about the Breach." The Dalish Elf said.

"Simply put, it is a tear in the veil between this world and the Fade. Allowing spirits to enter the world physically. Small tears occur naturally when Magic weakens the Veil or when spirits cluster at an area that has seen many deaths. But your Mark allows you to exert some control over the Breach. That means it was created deliberately."

"I'd like to know more about the Veil."

"Circle Mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade. But according to my studies in Ancient Elven lore, that is a vast oversimplification. Without it…" Solas paused for a moment. "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went but a state of nature like the wind."

"That sounds like it would be wonderful."

"And dangerous, But… yes. A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass. Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the fade is a terrifying world touched only by Mages and Dreamers. I am glad that I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world, along with the obvious peril."

"I'd like to know more about Demons."

"Your Dalish say that Demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living. But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice. Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

"Is there a way to coexist?" The Elf asked, "To live with them, if not in peace, at least without such active confrontation?"

"Not in the world we know today." Solas said "The Veil creates a Barrier that makes true understanding most unlikely. But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

"We'll talk later."

"Goodbye."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 After the former prisoner arrived in Haven, he began making his way towards Solas. The Elf interested him. He was mystery to which Levellen liked, but of course, he would never tell that to Solas.

"Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it. Any artifact of that power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" The Mage questioned.

"You survived, did you not?" Solas pointed out. "The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in the age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

"We would do well to try and recover whatever created the Breach."

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there. In any case, did you need me for anything?"

"I'd be interested hearing your opinions on Elven culture."

"I thought you would be more interested in sharing  _your_ opinions of Elven culture. You are Dalish, are you not?" The Dalis Elf took that to offense.

 "What's your problem with Dalish? Allergic to Halla?"

"They are children acting out stories misheard and repeated wrongly a thousand times."

"Oh, but you know the truth, right?" He said sarcastically.

"While they pass on stories, I walk the Fade. I have seen things they have not."

"The Dalish are trying to restore Elven history. If you know something new, share it."

"Would your clan listen to what I had learned in my studies, my travels? Or would they mock the _flat-ear_ and his stories, and go back to their ruins? At least you are asking. That is something. I will answer as I can."

 "Is the Magic they teach in the Circle different from the magic I learned from my people?"

"No and yes. Magic is magic, just as water is water, but it can be used in different ways. Dalish magic is more practical, not needing Chantry approval, although they still frown on blood magic. Superstition. Much of it is more subtle, a legacy from where Elves were immortal."

"The Legends of Elven immortality… Did they use magic to increase their lifespan?"

"No, it was simply part of being Elven. The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast. Echoes would linger for centuries, harmonizing with new magic in an unending symphony. It must have been beautiful."

"You said that the gesture against Blood Magic was a superstition…"

 "I did. It's fortunate Cassandra is not within earshot. Most modern cultures forbid Blood Magic. Publicly, even Tevinter disapproves of it. But as I said, magic is magic. It matters only how it is used."

"To be honest, I don't see it as different from any other magic. It's a means to an end."

"Indeed. The problem is that, under the Chantry, Blood Mage if forbidden, so only criminals practice it. While in Tevinter, Magisters compete with each other instead of keeping their volatile friends in check. They always succeed through power, so they have never had the chance to learn another way."

"I'd like to know more about the Elves from before our time."

"The Dalish strive to remember Halamshiral, Halamshiral was merely a fumbling attempt to recreate a forgotten land."

"Arlathan" The Dalish said.

"Elvenan was the empire, Arlathan its greatest city. A place of Magic and beauty, lost in time."

"You've studied ancient Elves. What else do you know of Arlathan?"

"We hear stories of them living in trees and imagine wooden ramps or Dalish aravels. Imagine instead spires of crystal training through the Breaches, palaces floating among the clouds. Imagine beings who lived forever, for whom magic was as natural as breathing. That is what was lost."

"Are all Dalish Elves like my clan?" Levellen asked.

"No. Your clan was unique in having enough interest in human affairs to send you to spy upon the Divine's meeting. As you clans have been separate for so long, they have all changed, adapting to the lands in which they live. Some are no more than bandits, others trade freely with humans, and some have disappeared entirely into the forests."

"What can you tell me about Elves living in human cities?"

"The culture in alienages or among the slaves of Tevinter is like any of the impoverished and powerless. They cling to memories of a better past and practice a few rituals to distinguish themselves from humans."

"We'll talk later"

"Goodbye"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After coming back from a small quest of closing rifts, the Elf decided to once again approach Solas. He'd hope that he wasn't making him uncomfortable for constantly talking to him. That is the last thing he would want right not.

"Hello," Solas said.

"I'd like to know more of you Solas." The Mage asked. To which the other Mage gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?" Although there was anxiety building up in his stomach he quickly calmed down.

"You're an Apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition."

"Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."

"I appreciate the work you're doing, Solas. I just wanted to know more about you."  Solas noticed the reassuring tone in him voice and apologized.

"I am sorry. With so much fear im the air… what would you know of me?"

 "What made you start studying the Fade?"

"I grew up in a village to the North. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpse of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, and out of the Fade, became troublesome."

 "Did spirits try to tempt you?" The Elf worried.

"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it. I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore."

 "I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming."

"No, Eventually I was unable to find new area in the Fade."

"Why?" Lavellan asked.

"Two reasons. First, the fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting."

"Is this why you joined the Inquisition?"

"I joined because we were all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"How so?"

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I." The Elf smiled.

"Indomitable focus?"

"Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that's the sight would be… Fascinating. Hmm."

"You said you'd traveled to many different places."

"This world, or its memory, is reflected in the Fade. Dream in ancient ruins, and you may see a city lost in history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities longer picked by treasure seekers. The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought." There were so many battlefields across the ages that it was hard for the former prisoner to think of which one. There was the battlefield which the Wardens and the Darkspawn fought in-between the Hinterlands and that southern hills. Then there's the battle with the second Blight.

"Anyplace in particular?" He asked.

"I dreamt Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Fereldan warriors. I saw Allistair and The Hero Of Fereldan light the signal fire… and Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."

"I've heard the stories. It would be interesting to hear what it was really like. That's just it. In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotion of the warriors. One moment, I see a heroic warrior lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he legs King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."

"You can't tell which is real?"

"It is the Fade. They are all real."

"Have you always traveled and studied alone?"

"Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of Wisdom, possession of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of Purpose helped me search. Even Wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"I don't know of any spirits by those names."

"They rarely seek this world. When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter. Wisdom and Purpose are too easily twisted to Pride and Desire."

"You're saying that you became friends with Pride and Desire Demons?"

"They were not Demons for me." The Mage was confused by this.

"Meaning?"

"The Fade reflects the minds of the living. If you expect a spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride Demon, it will adapt. And if your mind is free of corrupting influences? If you understand the nature if the spirits? They can be fast friends."

"I'm impressed that you could become friends with spirits."

"Anyone who can dream had the potential. Few ever try. My friends confronted me in grief and shared my joy. Yet because they exist without form ad we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

"You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas."

"I try… and that isn't quite an answer."

"I look forward to helping you make new friends"

"That should be… well."

"That isn't quite an answer, either. We'll talk later."

"Goodbye"


End file.
